


Home

by john10vely



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Gen, Lowercase
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2017-10-16
Packaged: 2019-01-18 04:24:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12380844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/john10vely/pseuds/john10vely
Summary: no one ever told him that his career would sky rocketonly for it to crash back down again.





	Home

no one ever told him that his career would sky rocket

 

only for it to crash back down again.

now here he is, in the middle of the rain in Oxford Circus, trying to make his way out of the crowd and into the tube station. he should’ve known that living in England, London to be exact, was going to be this hard. he has seen enough movies about it, for God’s sake! but nothing will ever prepare you for the gruesome battle of getting into the tube in a rush hour. 

he has talked about it multiple times to yuta about moving to London, but he only brushed it off as a joke and never took it seriously until he sent his one-way plane ticket proof the the group chat. it was a tearful farewell, to say the least. yuta was trying to keep a strong face the entire time they were at the airport, eyes already glistening with tears he won’t ever shed in front of the other rookies. they still keep in touch, at least they tried to. with yuta being busy with NCT 127, it’s a blessing that he even got a text every week.

he was shaking the rain out of his hair when he arrived at his flat, fumbling around with his bag to look for his keys. it’s not the best place to live, but it’s as close as he can get to “home” in this city. the lock needs renewing, but he can’t really afford it right now with his current job as a dance teacher at a dance studio in the neighbourhood. the pay wasn’t actually that bad, it’s just enough for him to eat 3 meals a day and sometimes go shopping for new wardrobe. money was not a problem for him, as long as he got to do what he loves for a living. 

as soon as he got the rickety lock to open, he was immediately greeted by his little angel, doku. Doku was a cute little thing he got just a few weeks after he settles in his little, East London flat. “it’s good to have a company when you’re living alone” youngho had said to him the day before he was supposed to leave for England. he’s not very good with people, but it’s nothing serious. he’s just a bit awkward whenever meeting with new people, so a puppy is a perfect companion for his lonely heart. 

he stooped down as he rubs doku’s belly, the little pup squealing in delight. he took off his coat and scarf after the little play session with doku. he forgot that he was drenched down to his socks because even after 2 years of living in the rainy London, he always managed to forget his umbrella. he trudged to his bathroom to prepare a warm bath while thinking about what to make for dinner. he had been craving korean food lately, and with his limited cooking skills, budae jjigae was the perfect dish to make, as it doesn’t take a lot of effort to make.

he took off his clothes when the water has filled half of the tub. he poured in his favourite bubble bath, submerging himself underneath the overflowing bubbles that’s going to be a pain in the ass to clean up later. he closed his eyes as he backtracked about everything he did today. fall was coming and the last time he bought a decent coat was back in seoul 2 years ago before he hopped on a plane to where he is now. he thought about that dog he saw when he was crossing the street and decided to give it a pet in the head for being such a good dog. 

he didn’t know why, but his thoughts wandered to yuta. what is the boy doing? is he okay? did he overworked himself again? and it went to a much more ridiculous place of what if yuta was here with him right now? would the flat be big enough for the both of them, or would they need a bigger place? he would be really sad about leaving this place, because despite only being here for 2 years, the flat feels a tiny bit like home, though it’ll never be as homey as a dorm with 16 rowdy boys, fighting for a chance to wash up first after a grueling day of practice,

because home is not always a place. it could be a coffeeshop where they spend their off days, it could be that time they went to universal studio in japan where they get to act like little kids again, it could be a man who was there with him on his best days and lowest point in life. home, for ji hansol, is nakamoto yuta.

**Author's Note:**

> hi guys! this is my first ever fic that i decided to publish to the world, so constructive criticism is highly welcomed! 
> 
> hmu on twitter if u wanna spazz about nct @john10vely


End file.
